Drolrevo
"The Mutant Cocoon" Drolrevo is the semifinal boss of Blaster Master Zero 2, located in Area Ω. Physical Appearance Drolrevo initially appears as a red ellipsoid before becoming bumpy and covered in yellow, vertical-slit eyes, with green spheres, that also have eyes, circling it. Story As Eve traverses Area Ω, she once again comes across Leibniz and Garuda, who are ready to scrap the infected support droid without Gaia-SOPHIA's protection. When Elfie appears with Andreia, she explains that she and her pilot Roddy were fighting mutants, got sucked into interdimensional space, and were flung across the area when fighting the Mutant Cocoon, a being said to be stronger than any Mutant Overlord. Elfie fixed the damage to their MA Andreia the best she could, but her injuries from fighting the Mutant Cocoon were too much for her body, leaving her spirit to linger around the MA. After an extended dialogue, Leibniz left Eve be as she stepped into Andreia's cockpit, ready to use it to find Jason and G-SOPHIA. After finding Fred and using him to track down G-SOPHIA, Eve finds it and Jason standing in front of the Mutant Cocoon Drolrevo, who has turned them into stone. Eve is relieved to see Jason still has a faint biosign, and moves to save him by defeating Drolrevo. Eve puts up a valiant effort, but Andreia simply lacks the firepower to damage Drolrevo significantly. The Acceleration Blast combined with Eve's purification energy seems like the best option, but it's locked due to the MA's damage and she'd only get one shot, assuming Drolrevo even let her charge it. Then Eve suddenly receives a transmission from Gonbei, with Kanna, Stein, and their support droids interjecting. Turns out Leibniz stopped by each of their planets, telling them Jason's crew needed their help and explaining how the Emblems worked. As Eve fights on to continue weakening Drolrevo, Kuebiko, Eir, and Atom come barreling through wormholes into the battlefield. Eve overrides Andreia's safety locks, and as the three MAs distract Drolrevo with their attacks, Eve charges and fires the Acceleration Blast. As the dust finally settles, Eve spies Jason and G-SOPHIA, no longer petrified and seemingly none the worse from their predicament. The two are happy to see each other, but there's no time for chatter. Jason boards G-SOPHIA for his final battle with the Mutant Cocoon's true form, "The Invem X", Drolrevo Mastro. Gameplay Floating in the background, Drolrevo cannot be targeted conventionally by Andreia's weapons. Initially, it will spawn eyeballs along the top of the screen. A few of them will start to glow and aim a small beam down to the ground before firing giant lasers. The window for evasion is relatively generous, but the desperate can hide in the water pools after purifying their sources with the I-HIX, which can also be used to restore Andreia's SP. Once the eyeballs recede, a few more begin to fly across the screen in a wave pattern, leaving orbs of energy that explode into an 8-way spread of projectiles. These orbs can be frozen using Water Trap and then pushed with Spark Tackle to damage Drolrevo. The problem here is that the boss will keep on regenerating its health (which is not actually a problem since Andreia's inability to damage Drolrevo is actually a plot point). Following the cutscene where Eve is contacted by the other MA pilots, continue the battle, evading the boss' attacks and pushing orbs frozen in Water Trap until the next cutscene begins. Trivia *Drolrevo's name, when spelled in reverse, is "Overlord." Category:Bosses Category:Blaster Master Zero 2